1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a developing roller pressed toward or against a photosensitive body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus including a photosensitive drum and a developing cartridge arranged over or above the photosensitive drum and having a developing roller for supplying a toner to the photosensitive drum. In this technique, a boss is provided on a housing of the developing cartridge arranged above the developing roller; and when the boss is pressed downwardly with a pressing member, the developing roller arranged below the developing cartridge is pressed against the photosensitive drum.
In this technique, the developing roller is arranged to be oriented downwardly, and thus not only the pressing force of the pressing member but also the self weight of the developing cartridge contribute to bring the developing roller into pressurized contact with the photosensitive drum, thereby making it possible to stably press the developing roller against the photosensitive drum. Note that the term “the developing roller is arranged to be oriented downwardly (upwardly)” means that the developing roller is arranged or located such that a portion, of the developing roller, which faces the photosensitive body such as the photosensitive drum extends downwardly (upwardly).